Electric love
by Vannilliaify
Summary: One day, as I walk inside Volkner's gym, nobody seems to be there. But when I found Volkner sick as a dog, I know I have to take care of him. But will I reveal my secret to him? Oc X Volkner, written in 1st POV. R&R, please! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, imagine this story as Beacon shipping if you want. its just replaced Dawn with Me (Courtni/Courtney)**

* * *

Chapter 1-Finding a mess

I walked through Volkner's gym, which was oddly empty. No pesky trainers were there, nor that guy who always gives you tips. That was odd since today was Volkner's birthday.

I walked up the stairway, and saw something in the distance.

"Who goes there?"

I squinted as the figure focused into view. I realized it had blonde hair.

"Volkner?"

I said cautiously. All I saw was a limp, seemingly lifeless body propped up against the wall of the gym.

" V-Volkner, is that you?"

I decided to go closer to the figure, and was horrified to see an extremely pale-looking Volkner. He had dark 'bags' under his eyes, his beautiful blonde spiky hair was much messier than usual, and he was obviously running a temperature. Plus, did I mention that Jolteon was trying to comfort him by keeping him warm?

Oh no! What's wrong?!

I silently screamed in my head. He looked just absolutely awful, and so poor and helpless.

"C-courtni…"

"Shh…you need to save your energy…"

"B-but I-"

"Hush…"

I said soothingly, and he kept quiet. As I picked him up, he hugged Jolteon tightly, not wanting to leave the little guy all by himself. I sympathetically offered Jolteon to 'perch' on my shoulder like my umbreon (whom I had called "Angel" because she was a blessing to me) was. Jolteon nodded a polite 'no' and carefully maneuvered his way onto Volkner's stomach.

"Don't worry, my little Volt, I'll help you get better…"

And with that, I carried the very pale, poor Volkner out

of the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Quick Visit

Before we took off, I ordered Jolteon to get in his pokeball. He reluctantly agreed to do so, and I put the pokeball in my backpack.

"Gyrisa, fly us to my house!"

I ordered Giratina, and in no time at all, we arrived in Twinleaf town. I walked inside my house, and explained to my mother I wouldn't be visiting for a few days. When she asked why, I stepped inside so the light revealed Volkner.

"Oh my, he looks terrible!"

She exclaimed, and I blushed. I explained how I found him the way he was.

"Well, it's certainly thoughtful of you to take care of him. Maybe you could be his gym replacement?"

"I dunno, but I gotta go."

"Wait, before you do, take this with you. There's all the supplies you'll need to take care of him."

And she handed me a basket with many things in it, and I waved good bye.

"Thanks mom !"

I called out as I hopped on Giratina. We were about to take off to Volkner's house.

"No problem!"

She called back, smiling broadly. I smiled and waved in return, and we took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Settle down

As we began flying over the beautiful cities and the shiny atmosphere they projected, I smiled. They looked so pretty, especially with those festive lights. I felt as though I were in a trance, but heard a weak voice say something.

"C-courtni?…I'm c-cold…"

Volkner stammered, and I hugged him tighter, taking his blue jacket out of my bag. I wrapped it around him and he sighed, then snuggled into it.

"Don't worry, Volts', I'll keep ya safe…"

I gently kissed his forehead, and held him closer to me. As I did so, he smiled slightly as he slept.

After a few minutes, we were finally landing at a pokemon center. As we landed, I thanked Giratina, and returned it back to the pokeball.

"Thanks, Giratina!"

I happily said, and put the pokeball back on my belt.

I then stepped inside, shivering slightly as the rush of warm, crisp air hit my face. I spotted Jennifer, and waved 'Hello' to her.

She ran over to me, and gasped when she saw Volkner in my hands. I explained once again how I had found him, and she sympathetically offered to take me to dinner and even convinced Nurse Joy to let us stay the night. I took up on the offer, very tired at the time. I couldn't have asked anyone for directions to Volkner's house.

After we were done talking, I let Joy lead me to the last room they had available, and it was only one with a single bed. After she left, I took Volkner's jacket off, laying him on the bed. I turned the light on, and he woke up.

"Hm? What's going on?"

He asked, and I smiled. I put his jacket on the coat hanger, but he gave me a confused look. I released Jolteon out of his pokeball, and as soon as I did, he sidled up to Volkner, falling asleep a few minutes later.

"I'm gonna let you rest while I go have dinner, okay ?"

I replied quietly, smiling and blushing a bit.

"M'kay…"

He yawned, and curled up like a cat, back to sleep once again. I checked his temperature, and it seemed to be moderately low.

"Sleep tight, Volts'."

I sighed, and kissed his forehead (again), turned off the lights, and quietly muttered,

"Get well soon, my love."

And with that, I shut the door behind me as I left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Dinner and chatting

"So, tell me about how you and Volkner."

Jennifer said, eagerly awaiting an answer. Her Glaceon looked at me with a bit of confusion.

"Yeah, are you two an item or what?"

Teagen added, making the 'I-know-you-have-a-crush-on-him' facial expressing.

"Leaf, Leafeon!"

Her Leafeon exclaimed, pretty excited.

"N-no! It's not anything like that at all!"

I exclaimed, blushing furiously. I wildly waved my hands, and they looked deviously at each other, grinning with a glint of mischievousness shining in their eyes.

"I say, this better not be a wheat cracker!"

Exclaimed a brunette haired boy, and he walked in with his Vaporeon. I sighed, a bit annoyed. His stupid jokes were getting very aggravating.

"What are you here for, Cameron?"

"Oh, I dunno…"

He replied, absent-mindedly petting Vaporeon. Laura walked in behind him, carrying her Glaceon in her hands.

Now, you may be wondering why they each carry an eevee-loution, right? Well, it's because we all have a preference for the Eevee-loutions, and we each favor a type of them.

Anyways, Laura also greeted us. I wasn't too happy about seeing her, but only because one thing-she talks a bit too much.

"Hey Courtney, I have a surprise for you!"

She handed me a grey and white egg, and I gave her a quizzical look.

"Err…what's this?"

"A minccino egg!"

"A what egg?"

"A Minccino egg! Here, check this entry out,"

She replied as she showed me the Unova pokedex entry.

"Oh, um…thanks, I guess…"

"No problem!"

Laura grinned, and she headed off to her room. Cameron followed Laura until he got to his rented room, and he (finally) left.

"Ah, finally it's just us three!"

"Yay! Anyways, as I was saying, when are you gonna tell him that you like him?"

"I…um…I won't, because I'm sure he will think of me as weird."

"  
"Got to go, Anthony's calling me,"

Teagen said dreamily, and walked through the hallways. Now it was just me and Jennifer left.


End file.
